A Dangerous Choice
by NJBC Gal
Summary: "Last week you told me that there were times you caught yourself wishing you could forget all the horrible things I've done. Why is that, Caroline?" he asked. Klaroline drabble set after 4x14


AN: Hey guys! So this is the first time in forever that I log on to fanfiction and actually publish something. Jesus, it's been a while. I used to write Gossip Girl fanfics, but now that the show's over I lost my muse. I'd always watched the Vampire Diaries, but it took Gossip Girl ending for me to really immerse myself in the fandom! I'm now a diehard Klaroline shipper, LOVE THEM! So this is a little drabble I came up with in class the other day, hope you all enjoy!

She knew she shouldn't feel this way. Especially not about him. Not since Tyler was banished and possibly dead because of him. And yet, she couldn't help but to…love? Dare she say that's what it was? She, Caroline Forbes, possibly loved Niklaus Mikaelson. An original vampire, a hybrid, the man who had murdered numerous people; including ones she loved. And yet, he was the only man who truly understoodher. Without her saying anything, he knew she would never take the cure.

"_You like being strong, ageless, fearless…we're the same, Caroline," he answered, as he neared her. Caroline's heart beat fast as the words escaped his lips. He was right._

It was true, she liked being a vampire. When she was human she had been weak. Always craved attention and strived to be the perfect girl. She had been such a child, caught up in pointless high school drama. Being a vampire had changed her for the better. She sighed and rested her back against the bench. She stared at the calm waters of the lake at the Lockwood mansion. With Tyler gone and his mother dead, she would come visit on occasion; relinquishing in the peace she got. A breeze passed by, making Caroline close her eyes. She finally had some time to herself.

"Never took you for a loner, Caroline." That voice…it was unmistakably his. How did he find her?

"Klaus," she nodded curtly, as she opened her eyes to find him standing next to her. His blue eyes glimmered and a smirk formed on his lips.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" he questioned as he sat down next to her. She scooted away, eliciting a chuckle from him.

"Not that it's any of your business but I come here to think," she answered, as she continued staring at the calm waters.

"Oh? Well then dear Caroline, what were you thinking about before I interrupted you?" he questioned.

She looked down at her lap. "Tyler." It was barely a whisper, but he heard it. It's not like it was a lie, she had thought about Tyler. But the majority of her thoughts were consumed by the devilish blue eyed man sitting next to her.

"Yes, the dear orphan Lockwood," he muttered bitterly. A lump formed in Caroline's throat and she stood up. She began walking away when she felt herself being spun around by Klaus. They were face to face.

"I'm sorry love. I let my emotions get the best of me…especially around you," he said, his blue eyes meeting her lighter ones. A small gasp escaped Caroline.

"Klaus, don't start," she said shaking her head as she remembered what he had said the last time they spoke.

"_Because of you, Caroline. It was all for you."_

"Last week you told me that there were times you caught yourself wishing you could forget all the horrible things I've done. Why is that Caroline?" he asked.

"I-I don't know," she lied looking down at her feet, not wanting to meet his gaze. She felt his fingers softly grasp her chin, tilting her head up so that their eyes met.

"Now, Caroline. Don't play dumb, we both know you're far too good for that. Why did you wish that?" He stared deeply into her eyes, and she turned her gaze to the lake once more.

"Caroline, don't make me compel it out of you," he warned. Caroline pressed her lips together, her eyes watering. He cupped her face in his hands, their eyes meeting once more.

"Why did you wish that?" he asked, compelling her.

"Because I think I might be in love with you," she blurted. Klaus immediately released his hold on her. Caroline shut her eyes tightly. The truth was finally out. She had tried to avoid it, but she couldn't.

"Love?" he whispered. Her eyes opened to find him staring at her intently, his eyes watery.

"I-," she began, but was cut off as he pressed his lips against hers. They were warm and inviting, just as she thought the would be. In a flash, her back was pressed against a tree. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. Her fingers grasped his dark blonde locks, as his hands moved up to her hair as he grasped her perfect blonde curls.

"Caroline," he murmured against her lips. At hearing her name, her eyes opened. What was she doing? Making out with Klaus against a tree? In Tyler's house? She pushed Klaus away, ending their display of passion.

"What's wrong love?" he asked.

"I…this…we…it's not right," she stated.

"Of course it's right Caroline. You know very well how I feel about you, and you feel the same as well," he answered. But as he finished his statement, Caroline was running away from him; from them. Tears welled in her eyes. Why did this have to happen? Why did she have to go and fall in love with him?

AN: So what did you think? Reviews are lovely!


End file.
